Space rock
O rock espacial ou space rock é un tipo de música aparecido durante os anos 60 como unha corrente do rock sicodélico e o rock progresivo. Orixinalmente o termo referíase a bandas británicas destes xéneros coma Pink Floyd ou Hawkwind, caracterizadas por lentos e longos pasaxes instrumentais dominadas por sintetizadores, traballos experimentais de guitarra e letras con temática de ciencia-ficción; aínda que posteriormente serviu para referirse a unha serie bandas británicas de rock alternativo de finais dos 80 que amosaban influencias das anteriores, e tiñan un estilo máis melódico. Historia O space rock emerxeu da escena da música sicodélica de finais dos anos 60 en Gran Bretaña, e estaba moi asociado ao movemento do rock progresivo do mesmo tempo. Os primeiros traballos de Pink Floyd contiñas desenvolvementos pioneiros do space rock nalgúns dos seus temas. Uns dos exemplos son "Astronomy Domine" e "Interstellar Overdrive" do seu álbum de debut The Piper at the Gates of Dawn. O seu segundo álbum A Saucerful of Secrets contén novos exemplos coma "Let There Be More Light" e "Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun" con temática explícita de ciencia-ficción. O tema dos Beatles "Flying", orixinalmente titulado "Aerial Tour Instrumental", era un tema de sicodelia instrumental que falaba da sensación de voare. A canción dos Rolling Stones de 1967 "2000 Light Years from Home", que apuntaba a algún dos temas citados de Pink Floyd, é outro dos primeiros exemplos. Jimi Hendrix é tamén un dos innovadores do xénero, con temas coma "Third Stone from the Sun", "1983... (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" e "Stars That Play with Laughing Sam's Dice". The Byrds tamén tiveron un papel crucial na evolución do xénero. Aínda que cancións súas do ano 1966 coma "5D (Fifth Dimension)" e "Mr. Spaceman" non eran exactamente space rock (máis ben pop rock ou folk rock), os seus temas de ciencia-ficción foron unha grande influencia en grupos coma Pink Floyd. The Byrds posteriormente profundizarían na sicodélia e, ocasionalmente, no "verdadeiro" space rock, como no seu traballo de 1968 The Notorious Byrd Brothers. O tema de David Bowie "Space Oddity", aparecida en 1969, é probablemente o mellor exemplo dun tema de space rock que chegou ao grande público. Un grande álbum na historia do space rock foi Space Ritual de Hawkwind, editado en 1973, un directo de dous discos publicitado coma "88 minutes of brain-damage" documentando a exitosa xira que a banda realizou en 1972. O autor de ciencia-ficción Michael Moorcock colaboraría en varias ocasións con Hawkwind: por examplo, el escribiu as letras de moitas das partes faladas de Space Ritual. Revival dos 90 A principios dos 90, o termo "space rock" comezou a usarse para describir a moitas bandas de rock alternativo británicas e estadounidenses da época. O shoegazing, o stoner rock e o noise pop acadaban o mainstream co estoupido de bandas coma Kyuss, Slowdive, The Verve, My Bloody Valentine, Loop, Ride, The Flaming Lips, Failure, Monster Magnet, Hum, Spacemen 3 e Mercury Rev. A experimentación e o énfase polos ambientes e as texturas destas bandas fixeron que se lles colgase a etiqueta space rock. De mediados a finais década, sen embargo, as bandas orixinais de space rock desapareceran e os seus músicos pasáranse a outras bandas e outros estilos. Na metade dos 90, apareceron nos Estados Unidos varias bandas influídas polo estilo space rock de Hawkwind e Gong. Algunhas delas, coma Pressurehed e Melting Euphoria, asinaron con Cleopatra records, que editou numerosos recopilatorios do xénero. Os festivais Strange Daze de 1997 - 2000 encargáronse de amosar a escea estadounidense de space rock en edicións de 3 días de música ao aire libre. Os concertos estiveron encabezados por por Hawkwind e Nik Turner no ano 1997 e actuaron as bandas máis importantes da escea estadounidense: F/i, Alien Planetscapes, Architectural Metaphor, Quarkspace, Melting Euphoria, Pressurehed, Nucleon, Bionaut, Born to Go and others. O space rock na actualidade A temática do espacio continúa influíndo a parte do rock contemporáneo. No Reino Unido Radiohead ten usado o xénero recentemente.O álbum de Muse Origin of Symmetry contén varios exemplos do space rock, en temas coma "Space Dementia", "Bliss" e "Citizen Erased". Nos Estados Unidos The Mars Volta, 30 Seconds to Mars, Mugstar, Coheed and Cambria, Angels and Airwaves e Eleventyseven tamén amosan interese en temas espaciais. Category:Xéneros